Jeopardy!/Daily Doubles
These are the many looks of Jeopardy's Daily Double cards or graphics we've seen over the years. Art Fleming Era Classic Daily Double.png|Font used is Balloon. (same font for the old Nickelodeon logo) Daily Double #60.png|The Daily Double card again, only looking a bit different. ImagesCAY2MJCQ.jpg|Font used is a thin Helvetica font. Daily_Double_Weird_Al_I_Lost_on_Jeopardy.jpg 1980s Pilots DailyDoublePilot1983.jpg|The font used for this Daily Double card is the same one from the 1978 version DailyDoublePilot1984.jpg|The font used for this Daily Double card is Gyparody Seasons 1 & 2 Jeopardy! Season 1 & Season 2 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 1 & Season 2, it has the same look as the bumper card as it has been the case in future seasons, with "Daily" in the same font as "Double" & "Final", and "Double" in the same font as "Jeopardy!" Future Daily Double cards/graphics (usually) have both words in the same fonts. Font use for the "Daily" is Futura. Jeopardy! Daily Double! 2 Audio Daily Double!.png Jeopardy! Daily Double! 3 Video Daily Double!.png When a Daily Double is found, the camera zooms in and the Daily Double Logo flashes. It stops flashing when the clue is ready to appear. Originally, it was accompanied by a musical flourish when uncovered, but in the 1984 pilot and since late Season 1, it has been accompanied by a "laser" sound effect that has remained ever since. Since Season 2, when an Audio Daily Double is found, the camera faces to the player that selected it. Next, a little bit of music is played on some episodes and then the clue text appears below the player at the bottom of the screen. These are the actual screenshots of the images shown above. Daily_Double!.jpg 746px-Audio_Daily_Double!.jpg Seasons 3-7 Starting with the third season, when a Daily Double is found, it's Daily Double Logo flips around as it zooms in. Back then after the player makes a wager, the clue text zooms in to replace the Daily Double Logo. But when an audio Daily Double is found, the clue is placed below the player that selected it at the bottom of the screen. Then the music plays for about 15 seconds. Season 3 Jeopardy! Season 3 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|1st Season 3 Daily Double Logo with blue grid background, the same with the other two cards, the font used is Gill Sans up until Season 5 Daily Double -55.png Audio Daily Double -2.png|Season 3 Audio Daily Double Audio Daily Double -8.png Jeopardy! Season 3 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|2nd Season 3 Daily Double with purple background Jeopardy! 1987 Daily Double intertitle.png|3rd Season 3 Daily Double with an interesting background Audio Daily Double -23.png Video Daily Double -6.png Season 4 Blue diagonal strip in red letters Jeopardy! Season 4 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 4 Daily Double with blue diagonal strip and red letters Audio Daily Double blue 4.png Red diagonal strip in blue letters Jeopardy! Season 4 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 4 Daily Double with red diagonal strip and blue letters Audio Daily Double -4.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double-A with music notes. Audio Daily Double -3.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double-B with music notes. Red diagonal strip in blue background Daily Double -59.png|Season 4 Daily Double with red stripe & blue text on a very cool background. Audio Daily Double -20.png Video Daily Double 1988.png Season 5 Jeopardy! 1989 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 5 Daily Double title card, font used for "Daily" is Helvetica, font used for "Double" is a messy thin Triple Condensed Gothic. Audio_Daily_Double_-15.png|Season 5 Audio Daily Double with a font swap, font used for "Daily" is the same messy thin Triple Condensed Gothic, font used for "Audio" & "Double" is Helvetica. Jeopardy! 1989 Video Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 5 Video Daily Double title card, following the same format as the Audio Daily Double card. Season 6 Daily Double -38.png|Season 6 Daily Double with blue grid background, white text and red arrows pointing up and down. From here to Season 7, Gill Sans returns, appearing both in the original and condensed versions; it is also used in Super Jeopardy! Daily Double -40.png|Season 6 Daily Double with Red Text, blue arrows on a very interesting background which go up and down just like the previous picture. Season 7 Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with white square in black letters over red triangle over yellow circle in blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with red arrows going left and right with a white square, black letters and blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double blue title card.png|Season 7 Daily Double with light blue arrows going left and right and a circle with white letters in dark blue background. Video Daily Double -3.png|Season 7 Video Daily Double with a camera like shape on a blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double red title card.png|Season 7 Daily Double with red background with red circle and red arrows going left and right in white letters. Super Jeopardy! Daily Double -31.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Blue) Daily Double -33.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Red) Daily Double -35.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Purple) Super Jeopardy! Daily Double - Grayish Gold.jpg|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Grayish Gold) Seasons 8-13/From the Grid Set Season 8 was the last season to have the clue text zoom in to cover the Daily Double Logo. It's also the last season for the clue text to appear below the player that selected Audio Daily Double clues at the bottom of the screen. In 1992, the Daily Double Logo is now seen next to the player that selected it on the left side of the screen. But, after the clue is read out it doesn't disappear. It would disappear when the camera would point either at Alex Trebek or to all 3 players. But since September 1992, the clue does disappear after the clue is read. Jeopardy! 1991 Daily Double title card.png|Season 8a, starting here up until Season 9, the font used is Horatio Bold Jeopardy! Season 8 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 8a (Alternative version) Audio Daily Double -18.png|Season 8 Audio Daily Double Daily Double -41.png|Season 8b Jeopardy! 1992-1993 season Daily Double title card.png|Season 9; same font letters from Season 8 with a bright red background. 1993 Daily Double title card.png|Alternative version of the Season 9 Daily Double card without the brightness. Audio Daily Double -9.png|Season 9 Audio Daily Double on a rough wall background. Jeopardy! 1993 College Championship Daily Double intertitle.png|Alternate Season 9 Daily Double intertitle used for the College Championship and the Tournament of Champions; font used is Optima. Daily Double -48.png|Season 10, font used is Helvetica Video Daily Double -5.png|Both "Audio" And "Video" have this font which is Brush Script Daily Double -19.png|Season 11-13 Same red background from Season 10 with yellow letters over blue globe; font used is Bau Audio Daily Double 11 & 12.png Video Daily Double Season 11 & 12.png Daily Double -30.png|Season 10-12, used for Celebrity Jeopardy!; font used is Bau Audio Daily Double -19.png Video Daily Double -4.png|Sharing the same font with "Audio"; the font used for "Video" is Brush Script. Seasons 13-19/From the Sushi Bar Set Season 13 Jeopardy! Season 13 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 13a, facing one way, font used is a similar font to the logo of Jeopardy! Audio Daily Double 323.png|Season 13a - Audio Daily Double Video Daily Double -1.png|Season 13a - Video Daily Double Font used for "Video" "Audio", "Double", & "Final" as well as "Celebrity" is messy script Jeopardy! 1996-1997 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 13b facing the other way Audio Daily Double #24.png|Season 13b - Audio Daily Double Season 14 In this season from September 1997 until around October 1998, the clue card backdrop is red instead of blue. Jeopardy! 1997-1998 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 14 (also used on Jep!); font used is Arial. Audio Daily Double -10.png Video Daily Double #13.png Season 15 The first Daily Double logo also had a red card backdrop instead of a blue one. The rest of the Season 15 Daily Double Logos reverted their clue card backdrops from red back to blue. Jeopardy! Season 15 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 15a Font used is Futura Heavy Jeopardy! 1998-1999 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 15b Audio Daily Double -1.png|Font used for "Audio" is a script, also used for "Video", "Double", and "Final" Video Daily Double -9.png Season 16 Jeopardy! 1999-2000 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 16; Futura Heavy remains in use. Season 17 Jeopardy! 2000-2001 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 17a. Same rounded rectangle from Season 16 but sandwiched between 2 gold bars and a different font, Impact. Daily Double -52.png|Season 17b. Notice the border. s17cdd.JPG|Celebrity Daily Double (similar to Video Daily Double, but the clue is delivered by a celebrity) Season 18 Jeopardy! 2001-2002 Daily Double intertitle.png|Season 18 Golden Daily Double words inside a folder like shape. Font used is Helvetica Condensed Bold. Video Daily Double -8.png|Font used for "Audio", "Video", "Double", and "Final" is Sanzettica 7 Ultra Season 19 Daily Double 2003.png|The Season 19 Daily Double Logo with white letters. Font used is Franklin Gothic for the Daily part and Twentieth Century Condensed for the Double part. s19vdd.JPG|Video Daily Double (notice "Daily" is shrunk). Seasons 19-25/From the Metallic Set Jeopardy! Season 19 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 19. This is the same fonts used for the Sushi Bar set for Season 19. Jeopardy! 2003-2004 Daily Double title card.png|Season 20, font used is Impact Jeopardy! 2004-2005 Daily Double title card.png|Season 21, font used is Compacta s21vdd.JPG|Season 21 (Video) Jeopardy! 2005-2006 Daily Double title card.png|Season 22, font used is Impact s22vdd.JPG|Season 22 (Video) Daily_Double_-27.png|Season 22 used for the College Championship Jeopardy! Season 23 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 23, font used is Arial. Jeopardy! 2007-2008 Daily Double title card.png|Season 24, font used is Stimpy. Video Daily Double -11.png|Season 24 (Video) Jeopardy! Season 25 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 25, also used in the early run of the CES set, font used is Franklin Gothic Bold. Seasons 26-29/From the CES Set Jeopardy! Season 26 Daily Double title card.png|Season 26; the font is thin and messy and font used is a condensed Eurostile. Video Daily Double 2009.png|Season 26 (Video) Jeopardy! Season 27 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 27 Video Daily Double 2010.png|Season 27 (Video) Daily Double -28.png|Season 28 Screenshot_179.jpg|Season 28 (Video) Screen Shot 2012-11-11 at 11.39.53 PM.png|Season 29 Screenshot_182.jpg|Season 29 (Video) Season 30-present/From the 30th Anniversary Set Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 9.16.51 PM.png|Season 30. The same font from the CES set is still used. Audio Daily Double Season 30.png|Season 30 (Audio) s30vdd.JPG|Season 30 (Video) Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 11.33.37 PM.png|Season 31. At long last a different font is used, and this looks quite similar to the daily double card used in the first two seasons with the grid set. j31add.jpg|Season 31 (Audio) 2016-08-10 19.59.18.png|Season 31 (Video) Daily Double Season 32.png|Season 32 2016-08-13 15.23.04.png|Daily Double (Video S32) Daily Doubles from other versions Rock & Roll Jeopardy! The background for the Daily Double is in purple with a CD behind "Daily Double". Daily Double -4.png|Notice that this Daily Double card has the same font of the "Jeopardy!" logo Daily Double 2-4.png|Here's the Daily Double card from Seasons 2-4. See the difference? Audio Daily Double -13.png|Notice that both "Audio" And "Video" have the same font as the "Rock & Roll" font on the "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!" logo Video Daily Double -7.png Sports Jeopardy! Sports Jeopardy! Daily Double.png|Season 1 Daily Double Sports Jeopardy! Video Daily Double.png|Season 1 Video Daily Double Daily_Double_SJ!_S2.jpg|Season 2 Daily Double Daily Double S3.jpg International Daily Doubles Daily Double -58.png Audio Daily Double -16.png Video_Daily_Double_-10.png Swedish Daily Double.png|From Swedish Category:Daily Double Category:Jeopardy! Category:Images